Battle Machine
__NOEDITSECTION__ "'''The Master Builder's prize invention smashes enemy buildings to bits. What better way is there to show who's the best builder around? Unlock the Electric Hammer ability to give opponents a real pounding!"' ---- ---- *'Summary''' **Battle Machine is the first Hero available in the Builder Base. **It sits atop the Battle Machine Altar when not attacking. **It goes into battle wielding a large hammer, attacking Buildings or enemy Troops with it. **Unlike the other heroes, the Battle Machine will not defend. This is because the Battle Machine is either away attacking another base or is regenerating health and is unable to fight. ***However, its altar will still be there. **Unlike regular troops, you are not required to bring it to battle after it falls in battle. **At level 5, the Battle Machine unlocks the Electric Hammer ability. The ability, aside from regenerating a fraction of the Battle Machine's health, also electrifies the hammer, causing the Battle Machine's damage to increase for the next three hits. Unlike other heroes, the Battle Machine can use its ability multiple times in the same battle. **The Battle Machine can currently only go up to level 10, though game files reveal that the Battle Machine will be able to be upgraded up to level 30 which will most likely come as part of future updates on the Builder Base. ---- *'Strategy and Tips' **Use Electric Hammer when he is next to high-hitpoint buildings or crowded area to get more destruction. You can also use this against high-damage buildings to prevent the threat from staying up too long. ***This ability is especially deadly against the Crusher(s), as it helps him withstand a lot of damage as well as take it out if it is all by itself. ****A Battle Machine going 1 on 1 against a relative level Crusher can take it out without using the ability. **He can tank for troops such as Sneaky Archers while they do the damage behind. **The Battle Machine can tank shots from the Multi Mortar or Roaster to protect troops behind him such as the Night Witch. **If you have the Battle Machine's ability, a good strategy is to deploy the Battle Machine in a corner and immediately use its ability. The Electric Hammer lasts until the Battle Machine gets three attacks, so by the time it wears off, the ability is much closer to being fully recharged than if you deployed it and used its ability normally. This means that early on the Battle Machine would quickly be able to get six hits with increased damage as opposed to three. **You can allow your troops to do damage to the base before sending in the Battle Machine to destroy the Builder Hall (if it has not been destroyed) and/or finish off the remainder of the base. An example would be using an all- attack with the Battle Machine; the Baby Dragons can destroy a large portion of the base before the Battle Machine is sent in to destroy the Builder Hall. ***It can be useful to destroy Double Cannons and Crushers with your troops before deploying the Battle Machine, since the two aforementioned defenses are dangerous against the Battle Machine. This is advised especially if the Electric Hammer ability has not yet been unlocked. ---- *'Upgrade Differences' **When rebuilt, the battle machine appears to be a wooden robot with metallic joints and support controlled by the Master Builder in its head. **At level 10, a shoulder blade is added on its right shoulder. The hammer is also surrounded by a metallic ring from top to bottom. **Game files reveal two more upgrade differences for the Battle Machine. ***At level ?, the shoulder piece turns gold as does the hammer's ring. ***At level ?, the shoulder blade now has a gear. The hammer also appears to be bolted on the sides. ---- *'History' **The Battle Machine was introduced in the Builder Base update on 5/22/2017. **On 6/26/2017, the Battle Machine gained 5 new levels, maxing out at level 10, due to Builder Hall level six being released. ***The same update also changed the scaling of the Battle Machine's hitpoints: originally the Battle Machine had its hitpoints increase by 2% per level at all levels (including levels past 5); the update decreased the scaling past level 5, such that levels 6-10 increased the hitpoints by 1.5% and levels 11 and above increased the hitpoints by 1%. ---- *'Trivia' **The Battle Machine is found at the bottom right side of the player's builder base surrounded by Obstacles when broken. **The hammer it wields could be a reference to Thor's hammer. In the description of the machine, it says it broke attempting to hoist the "realm's biggest hammer." Also, the hammer has an ability to do with lightning, kind of like Thor's hammer. **The Battle Machine is the only hero that is not based on a troop. It is also the only hero that is not a living thing. **The picture in its description page shows the Battle Machine's hammer in its left hand; however, it is actually in its right hand during a battle. **The description before the rebuilding of the Battle Machine reads, "This massive machine broke attempting to hoist the realm's biggest hammer. With some repairs, it could be taken into battle!" **The Battle Machine seems to have a secret compartment when zoomed in his own controls and sometimes you can see the Master Builder just pushing and pulling the controls without any sense at all. Electric Hammer Ability For additional statistics and information, see the Unit Calculators page. Category:Builder Base Category:Heroes Category:Special Abilities